


Valentine Dates

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Holidays, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Hardison doesn't get Valentine's.  <br/>Disclaimer:  No, don’t own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Dates

**Author's Note:**

> For Tinhutlady, for the prompt of: Eliot plays Cupid.

“Valentine’s Day. I just don’t see the point,” Hardison moaned, sounding like an idiot. 

Eliot and Nate exchanged a look. Eliot waved him on. “Hardison, Valentine’s Day has an excellent point,” Nate said. “It’s a day of romance, of showing your affection for the people you care about.” He raised his eyebrows. “You are sending something to your grandmother, aren’t you?” 

“Nana? Of course I am, she’d beat me if I didn’t.” He pointed at Nate. “See? That’s what I’m talking about – I shouldn’t feel threatened to get someone – anyone – a gift.” 

Nate wagged his head from side to side. “All right, I can see that point. But Parker hasn’t threatened you, has she?” 

“Hell, no,” Hardison said, and glared at Eliot. “He did.” 

Eliot raised his hands. “Just making sure she has a good day, considering everything she went through.” 

“You really have a point, Eliot,” Nate said, nodding agreeably. “Hardison, you should listen up. Eliot’s probably has some great ideas.” 

Eliot nodded. “I do, man. I mean, I could make you two a special meal, tell you what kind of wine to buy, and the best chocolates. You just need to get the roses and jewelry.” 

“You really think she’ll like that sort of thing?”

“All women do,” Nate said, winking. 

“Parker’s not all women,” Hardison reminded them. 

“Just don’t steal anything,” Eliot shook his finger. 

“I couldn’t steal anything she wouldn’t steal for herself, anyway.” Hardison took a deep breath. “Chocolates, roses, jewelry.” 

“None of that cheap chocolate, either,” Eliot scolded, “I’ll write you a list. Better yet, saddle up, we’ll go now.” Grabbing Hardison’s shoulder, he propelled him toward the door. “See ya, Nate.” 

Nate gave them a two-fingered salute as they walked out the door, then reached into his pocket, fishing out his cell phone. He thought it was a good thing one of them remembered the holiday. Punching in a speed dial number, he waited until he heard her voice, then said, “Sophie? Are you doing anything for Valentine’s Day?”


End file.
